Freaking gown!
by Loufiction
Summary: Translation / adaption from my French story "Fichue Robe!" Would she dare get out of her room wearing that freaking gown ?


Grand-Mère had just left the room, very moved and crying. Oscar was looking at her reflection in the mirror, feeling uncertain. She had wanted it; she had had very precise demands that had been willingly followed to the letter.

She was suddenly feeling very capricious. Her reflection was rather flattering, so why was she hesitating? She lightly moved as if testing it. Nope, every single demand she had had, had been fulfilled to perfection, she was very free in her movements, very much so to be truthful. And yet … her hand was on her dress uniform that had been prepared and laid down on one of the armchairs of her bedroom. After all, everybody was expecting her to appear wearing it and Grand-Mère had it prepared pretending she'll indeed wear it.

She was suddenly suffocating. Even if, and what a scandal, she wasn't even wearing a corset! Grand-Mère had managed the particular achievement of creating a spectacular gown that didn't even require one but was properly supporting her breasts nonetheless. She burnt the strips that used to hide it and deny her actual condition one year ago. Strangely enough she felt her breasts had developed, as if freed. She had a hard time getting used to it, even though it clearly wasn't that difficult for a particular someone…

She suddenly grasped a silk ribbon wanting to pull it then hesitated some more, suspending her gesture.

When she had requested the gown to Grand-Mère, she had demanded no corset would be involved, she had such a bad first experience with that feeling as if tortured.

God damnit, that gown was PERFECTION so why, WHY wasn't she able to exit her bedroom ? Everybody was waiting for her and she knew the carriage that would drive her was waiting for her, the other ones had already left a couple minutes ago, clearly she was the one they were waiting for.

Once again, her head turned towards her uniform. Oh what a temptation. After all, nobody except for Grand-Mère knew of the gown, she could have freedom and deliciously slip into it in no time finding solace wearing her comfortable usual outfit. Last chance before someone would undoubtedly come and knock on her door.

She leant on the armchair, her head towards the back, deeply lost in her thoughts, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She didn't even hear someone was indeed knocking on her door. She sighed, lost.

« May I come in ? » requested a masculine voice.

« Colonel ? » the voice insisted, « Can I come in ? »

This time she heard it, but her throat was dry, she was unable to speak, not a word could be uttered be it positive or negative. She felt she was paralyzed.

« Colonel, I am letting myself in ! »

The door opened on Captain Alain de Soissons. He remained frozen on the spot, discovering her dressed like that. « Now now, that is quite the surprise! »

« Come on Soissons, don't butter it ! »Oh, the voice was back then !

« It's genuine Colonel, we were all expecting you would wear your uniform. And I've got to say, I know a certain someone who's going to really like it! Speaking of this someone … he might get worried waiting for your arrival. »

Annnnd the voice was out again. Oscar turned towards the mirror to stare at her again. She looked at the outfit. She had to admit it was incredibly comfortable compared to the last time. Absolutely conform to all her peculiar demands. Simple, no extravagant rustle, but incredibly beautiful and regal. The bodice was covered by an elegant Calais lace that was also covering her shoulder as it should be at church. It lightly made a delicate neckline in her back that was ending in a harmonious lacing of silk. Numerous and clever petticoats were made stronger because of starch letting her free of any kind of painful structure underneath them all. She had even forbidden a train.

Her hair was up in a simple yet elegant chignon from which a couple strands were out. She was wearing her mother's pearls, that was a familial tradition. Damnit everything was perfect, way beyond her expectations, then what was wrong ?

« He's gonna love it you know. » suddenly said Alain. She was so concentrated on her reflection in the mirror that she had forgotten about him.

« I'm ridiculous » she said, once again tempted to pull on the silky ribbon.

« I beg to differ Colonel, you're anything but ridiculous at the moment. »

« Everybody's going to stare at me, they will all know what I really am. » she said pouting.

Ah … that was it. He was about to tell her that after a whole year, everybody knew, but he opted for something a little more biting, he knew this would do the trick.

« Is THE Colonel de Jarjayes afraid ? Well I didn't think I'd see the day .. » wow he should be careful here, she reacted straight away just as he predicted, her head snapping up, eyes flashing with anger and frowning.

« You know, most of the time, it's the husband who's having wedding jitters. Well thinking about it, you've been raised as a man, maybe that's usual for you to react like this. » Yep, this definitely was his last shot, she would hit him hard should he try another one.

« Are you making fun of me Soissons ? » She had her hands on her hips, outraged.

« Oh no, I'd be much too scared to tease you, I know you way too much to dare that. » Well now that he got her to react, he had to be serious. « You do know that whether you go in uniform or wearing this gown, today André is the happiest man alive right? But if you keep staying paralyzed in this bedroom he might start to worry. »

« I know » she said, turning again towards her uniform.

« He'll never try to change you and impose anything on you right ? » He was staring at her and saw her eyes go tender.

« Of course he won't, he's way too respectful of me to do that. » she answered tenderly smiling. « I wanted to surprise him, Grand-Mère created this wonder without anyone knowing about it, respecting the slightest demand I had about it. »

« And it's quite the achievement, you're lovely. But again, you could have come wearing a potatoes bag, he'd still be charmed for all he cares. »

She smiled, starting to feel better. Her hand left her uniform and she turned towards the mirror a last time, as if gauging herself. She took a deep breath in and made a step towards Alain.

« A Jarjayes never backs away ! Come on let's go ! » she said, determined.

Alain nodded, clearly amused, she most definitely would never change, but it was nice and precious to see her in her moments of vulnerability. Everybody except for her father had left towards the little chapel of Jarjayes. Tradition was that nobody was supposed to see the bride before the ceremony started. Alain was André's best man but he also was the bride designated coach driver. He then quickly drove them to their destination and finally joined André to the altar, to resume his best man duties.

André looked at him, full of wonder, this amused Alain to no end. « Pff if I ever had the slightest doubt she's indeed a woman, it totally evaporated now, they're all the same, unable to be on time » he told him to get him relaxed. He thought that right now Oscar might get another wave of doubt but he knew she would walk the path up to the altar holding her head proud.

The bride was now with her father, ready to enter the chapel. Rosalie was there in front of them, trying to get a hold on Oscar's numerous nephew and nieces who were running all over the place.

When they were signaled it was time to enter, the General looked at her daughter, teary eyed.

« Oscar, I wanted you to know that you've been the most perfect son I could have wish for, you've made me mighty proud. But as a woman, I'm even prouder, my daughter, my dear daughter. I'm eager to see you happy as André's wife. No one but him deserved you as a bride. »

Damnit, the voice was out again ! She held her father's arm a little bit stronger, unable to find the words. Then they finally entered the chapel and as the organ pealed, they made their way to the altar.

Watching them approaching, Alain could not resist the temptation to tease André. « Get ready for the shock of your life buddy ! » he told him, absolutely delighted in the fact that André traditionally could not turn around and look at her.

Oscar thought she would feel oppressed from the stares in the assembly. And yet she was smiling broadly, she saw him only, his back on her at the moment. She only wanted one thing: for him to turn around and discover her dressed like that. She was dying to get the deep emerald look on her. When they finally arrived at the altar, the priest asked who was giving this woman in holly matrimony.

Oh that spark in his look, she would never forget it. She now knew why she was wearing the freaking gown! She now knew she didn't care about the stares or gossips from the others. That look, she had surreptitiously saw it once, but it had been quick. Today however, he did not try to hide it, and she would have the whole day to get used to it. Maybe she would request a couple gowns to Grand-Mère after all.

Their hands were trembling from emotion when the priest asked them the ritual questions. Nothing else but them existed, they were engaging their lives towards one another by God and by their family and friends. His look never left her, telling her all she needed to hear without uttering a single word but « I do ».

The assembly was extremely moved as all knew the trials both had overcame to be here today. They had nearly lost them both during the Bastille assault. A doctor had been able to save André in fine, enabling Oscar to command the Bastille assault with a clear head. She had been injured as well but it was not severely so. Once they were feeling better, André took her out of the Parisian fury and she was able to cure her lung disease.

Once the disease was cured, he quickly proposed to her to her greatest joy. After all, he already had the General's benediction.

Yes, life had been tough on those two, but now they deserved their happiness, away from Paris and Versailles, happy and quiet.

Once they were sanctified as husband and wife, the assembly stood up as one and cheered for them, which was not that common at the time. Oscar and André were a symbol of renewal. A symbol of love and hope.


End file.
